The Reason Why Sasuke Never Should Have Left
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Why should sasuke never have left konoha? well there's a lot of reasons, but this is just one of them. disclaimer: this is a random funny story has no real plot.


The Reason Why Sasuke Never Should 

Have Left The Hidden Leaf Village…

Orochimaru: Well then Sasuke, ready for more training?

Sasuke: Yes master.

Orochimaru: Then in that case… we shall begin the hardest training that you've ever had…

Sasuke: Whatever. I can handle it.

NO YOU CANNOT SASUKE

Orochimaru: Oh really? Then face the hardest opponent… THE LOG!!!

Sasuke: WTF? NO WAY! THAT LOG IS EVIL! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTERD LOG! FUCK YOU! punches log

Log: WTF THAT HURT YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET OVER HERE! IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS LIKE EVERY OTHER FUCKING TIME ASSHOLE!

Sasuke: Wow. Magical log can speak. Wait. WTF? OH yeah well…YOUR MOM!

Log: OH YOU WANNA BRING MA MOM INTO THIS DO YOU? MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! HE INSULTED YOU!

Log's Mom: YOU INSULTED ME DID YOU?????????? TAKE THIS YO BITCH! bitch slaps Sasuke

Sasuke: OH YOU WANNA GO? TAKE THIS! NINJA ART: FROGGY CUPCAKE LAUNCHER JUTSU!!!

Log's Mom: CRAP! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!!! Wait. Why does one of them look like Shino?

Sasuke: I…have no clue. ANYWAY! picks up cupcake launcher PREPARE FOR THE ANNOYING NARUTO CUPCAKES!!!

Log's Mom: WTF? OH SHIT!

-BLOOM-

BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT!

BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT!

BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT!

BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT! BELIVE IT!

Log's Mom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: Yes!

Log: UH OH… (must do something…anything!)

Log: … DOO DOO DOO DOO…DOO DOO… DOO DOO CAN'T TOUCH THIS!

Sasuke: Um…wtf just happened?

Orochimaru the whole time had been out getting Chinese food

Flashback:

Cash Guy: Hey! You're Orochimaru from Naruto aren't you?

Orochimaru: FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS STEVEN!!!

Flashback ends

Orochimaru: Imph domph knomph. he had sushi in his mouth

Kisame: WTF HOW DARE YOU EAT MY FAMILY OROCHIMARU?

Sasuke: When did you get here? You're not even in this story.

Kisame: WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO MAKE ALL THE PICTURES! SO TECHNICALLY I AM IN THIS STORY! WATCH THE CREDITS!

Sasuke: But the story isn't over yet…

Orochimaru: AND MY NAME IS STEVEN VIPER FOR THE LOVE OF POTATO CHIPS!

Kisame: I DON'T FUCKIN CARE! YOU'RE EATING MY COUSIN!

Oro…er… Steven: Wait a minute. What ever happened to the log?

Log: DOO DOO DOO DOO…DOO DOO…DOO DOO CAN'T TOUCH THIS!

Kisame: WTF?

Sasuke: Long story… don't ask…

Kisame: Hey have you seen my Pikachu around here? He should have a dorsal fin and tail fins along with gills…

Sasuke:

Orochimaru: HOLY FUDGE THAT'S AWESOME!!!

Kisame: I mutated him a little…

Sasuke: O…….M……G

Log: DOO DOO DOO DOO…DOO DOO…DOO DOO CAN'T TOUCH THIS!

Sasuke: ARE YOU STILL HERE????? punches log

And Sasuke shouldn't have done that because…

Sasuke: OH CRAP

Log: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Sasuke: Chidori!!!

Sasuke: Poor log.

Orochimaru: You have passed the test!

Kisame: Can I watch?

Orochimaru: Sure passes him the popcorn

Kisame: Sweet.

Sasuke: So what's next?

Orochimaru: Fear it…hate it…never give it snacks because then it will die and that is good…don't clean up after it shits on your floor…

Sasuke: (Great. The log's pet German Shepard? Maybe its Shukaku… hope not. THAT WOULD BE ONE BIG SHIT.)

Orochimaru: FACE THE TAMAGOTCHI!!!

Sasuke: You gotta be kidding me.

Orochimaru: Have fun!

Sasuke: WTF IT'S GOT A FLAMETHROWER????????????

Mametchi: BRING IT ON BITCH!

THE END

Kisame: Hey wait! Roll the credits!

Credits:

Writing: White Snow Fox

Story: White Snow Fox

Ideas: White Snow Fox & YouTube

Pictures: Nobody important

Kisame: …WTF IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

White Snow Fox: Thanx for reading and…hey…what are you doing with that sword? Why is it above my head? Why do I feel as though I'm going to die?

Flashback:

Pictures: Nobody important

Flashback ends

White Snow Fox: Oh yeah that's why. … … SHIT runs

Kisame: GET BACK HERE! chases

White Snow Fox: gets on motorcycle rides to Mt. Log Oh goody. I'm safe here. Wait. looks around

White Snow Fox: OH CRAP

Real End

Kisame: NO ITS NOT! NOT UNTIL I GET RESPECT!

Camera blocks Kisame

Kisame: HEY! breaks camera

The End

Kisame: DAMN IT I ALWAYS FALL FOR THAT ONE

THE END

Kisame: Heh heh. Moo.

STOP IT ALREADY! I SAID THE END!

Kisame: I know.

OK YOU KNOW WHAT? takes out bazooka/missile launcher/machinegun/flamethrower/froggy cupcake launcher

Kisame: OH CRAP runs

Finally.

The End

Kisame: HAHA-gets shot by b/ml/mg/f/fcl ow.

THE END

Kisame: Moo.

STOP IT WITH THE MOO!

Kisame:

SIGH drinks milk

Kisame: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sucker.

The End

Kisame: MOOMOOMOO MOOMOOMOO MOOMOOMOO MOOMOOMOO

THE END

Kisame: Moo.

FUCKING STOP chops Kisame's head off

Itachi: Hey what's going on?

OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi: UCHUC UCHUC UCHUC UCHUC GAARA OF THE FUNK!

OH GOD NO DO NOT START THAT! NO! NO! I SAID NO! FUCK THIS!

gets remote clicks off BZZZZZzzzrrrrrrrrrb-

THE END


End file.
